The Demon Cat Maid
by AnimeFreak019
Summary: What happen if Sebastian left his Fiancé behind to protect. While now she back and not alone. Meet Ryuu Akihiko, a great friend of Ciel and a Prince of Japan/Edo. What will when Ryuu and his maid come pay Ciel a visit. !:This Story may contain Mature, Sexual and/or Dark theme later on. So be careful or not I don't care, you chose to read this story. SebastianXOc many other OC
1. Chapter 1

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter 1: The First Meetingspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Miyuri was one hell of a maid her master a Japanese Prince named Ryuu Akihiko. One day the prince decided to go to England ounce Miyuri heard that she got so excited she thought to herself em'It been thousand years since him before he left without a note of letter oh when I get my hands on his little…' /emRyuu was calling her to pack his and her stuff and get ready to leave Miyuri ask her master what part of England Ryuu told her Phantomhive Manner. Now the story of Miyuri begins./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""We need a other female in the mansion I feel all alone yes I do yes I do" whine Mey-Rin to br / Bladroy "Hey were perfectly fine without a other female right Tanaka" oh ho ho" he / "What do you think Finny" ask Mey-Rin and Bladroybr / "I think it would be fun to have a other female in the mansion so Mey-Rin won't feel lonely and Pluto can have a new Playmate!" Finny said Excitedlybr / " isn't the young master having a party tonight with every head master in the world" ask Mey-Rin, "Yea why" Bladroy said "Maybe one of the maid could stay with us!" Finny saidbr / There was a knock on the door then Sebastian open the door and shocked when he saw / "R-Ryuu what are you doing here!?" Sebastian ask "Well it been a while hasn't it Sebastian" Ryuu replied then Mey-Rin, Bladroy, Finny, Tanaka and Ceil comes in "Ryuu why are you here" Ceil said "What can a guy visit his friend" Ryuu saidbr / "Um Sebastian who is he?" said Bladroy "He is the Prince of Japan Lord Ryuu Akihiko good friends with master" Sebastian / "So where your Butler Master Ryuu " Mey-Rin asked "Hahaha" Ryuu laughed Mey-Rin, Finny and Bladroy are confused, "I don't have a Butler I have a Maid and she is hell of a good one at to right Sebastian" Ryuu said with a smirkbr / "Well where is she?" Bladroy ask "Oh she is around"br / Ryuu said "Meow!" they all turn around and sees and Black cat with a Red ribbon around it neck with a black rose on it. "A CAT!" They all yell except / Pluto comes in running and jumps licks the cat, "Arf Arf" Pluto braked "Ahhhh Pluto why did you jump on the cat!" Finny class="Apple-converted-space" /span"So where is your maid Ryuu" ask Ceil they all turn to Ryuu "Turn around and find out" Miyuri said Miyuri is about around the same height of Sebastian has long black tired up in a high ponytail deep purple eyes D-cup breasts kinda of a hourglass figures in a maid outfit with female tie skirt lower thigh height sleeveless sleeves knee height sock around her neck like a cat collar choker class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIn the guys minds em'Oh God She is Beautiful' /emmost of the guys have nosebleed for how beautiful she is. "It a pleasure to meet you Lord Phantomhive My named is Miyuri Inoue" Miyuri said with a bow she looks up and see Sebastian with a glare "Now Now Miyuri please don't start a riot when you can finish one in 3 second" Ryuu order "As you wish Master" Miyuri Apology. "Well Ryuu since you're here come with to my study Sebastian take Miyuri to the Kitchen with you" Ceil order. "Yes my lord" Sebastian walk to the kitchen and Miyuri follow him the rest stay / "So Miyuri can start and finish a riot in 3 second?" Bladroy said. In the kitchen all you can hear is plates, cup and glass throw and shouting "YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOU DIDN'T SAID ANYTHING WHEN YOU LEFT GO TO HELL!" Miyuri cried angrily "I left because of my contract and to keep you safe" Sebastian said calmly "SAFE ME OF WHAT SEBASTIAN?!" Miyuri cried again "From the one who is still looking for me to get to you and kill can I can't let that happen! Because whisper: Because I Love You Miyuri" Sebastian said and look / Miyuri was shocked when she heard that Sebastian he loved her for all the years they been together he finally admitted it to her. He looks up and sees Miyuri trying here tears and smiling, she run to hug him and he hugs her back "I love you too Sebastian and miss you so much" Miyuri said "As do I my kitten" Sebastian / Miyuri looks up and look in to Sebastian eyes moves in close and share a kiss a passion kiss that they been waiting for three thousand years / After a minutes cleaning the kitchen Sebastian take the guest to their rooms and goes to Ceil's study to bring his tea "What is she Sebastian is she just like you?" Ceil ask Sebastian "Miyuri is a demon just like me but she is the only strong female demon that I know of."br / "How so? Ceil ask "Well her abilities is to changes tospan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanany animals she want control her enemies by singing and looking to her eyes and she is Japanese. So she was taught how to protect and class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"TBC…../span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"(A/N:I wrote this story back when I was in Middle school. Now that I'm a college student, looking back at this made me think: Damn I SUCK at writing wow why?! Didn't anyone stop me. Now I did some editing on the first chapter, probably going to do more editing of every story I have ever written so have fun reading or don' class="Apple-converted-space" /spanI don't care it's your guys life not mine so yea. I don't own any characters but Miyuri and others in others chapter or mine.-Eli out peace)/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2:His Butler & The Black Cat

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter 2: His Butler The Black Cat/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ryuu, Miyuri, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bladroy are all in in the kitchen talking "So what was with the Black cat yesterday about?" Bladroy ask. "Did it have a red ribbon as a collar and a black rose on it?" Miyuri ask."Yes why?" Finny curious. "Master I think they found they found Mina" Miyuri told her master. "who's Mina?" Mey-Rin ask them. "Mina is my and Miyuri cat from the manor I guess she follow us here right Miyuri" Ryuu said Miyuri nodded. "I found Mina in a alley hurt and scared I take her home and treated her wounds I gave her my old red hair ribbon and a Black rose that someone specials to gave to me to show our love" Miyuri explain to them. "T-That was beautiful Miyuri" The three of them were class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "So who the lucky guy eh Miyuri" Bladroy ask her. "Oh I haven't seen him in years but I hope I'll find him again' Miyuri said "If you excuse me I'll be outside for a moment" Miyuri said, she got up and bow to walk outside "sigh" Miyuri sigh. Miyuri saw Pluto running to her in his human form and jump on her and licks her. "Hahahahahaha, Pluto stop that tickles!" Miyuri laughed Pluto kept licking her and Miyuri was laughing that sound like screaming. Everyone inside heard her screaming and yelled Miyuri names and rushed outside expect Ryuu all that can see Pluto on top of Miyuri and her yelling "Hahahahahahaha, Pluto stop that no not there don't do that no Bad Pluto!" some people got nosebleed by listening to that. "Sebastian do something he could hurt her!" Finny cried. "Pluto Stop" Sebastian said coldly Pluto look up at Sebastian and went back to licking Miyuri. "Pluto rejected Sebastian has the world gone mad!" Bladroy yell. "I think Pluto is in love with Miyuri" Ryuu said. Hearts around Pluto "Arf Arf!" Pluto braked happily./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hahaha it not the first time it happen" Miyuri told everyone./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What to you mean "it not the first time" Mey-Rin ask Miyuri. " well when master is now a errands with someone they at lest one or two pets and they all would jump on me" Miyuri told them. "Miyuri were you a vet before you become a maid? Ciel ask her. "No I just love animals" Miyuri said to Ciel while petting Pluto head which is resting on her lap with a angry Sebastian glaring at him. "Look like you got composition Sebastian" Ryuu whisper to him. Everyone went inside expect for Sebastian and Miyuri. "How can you love a mutt like him Yuri?" Sebastian ask her Miyuri was stocked he is the only one to call her by that name. "He is a living thing just like you and I Sebastian"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Miyuri answer him still petting him wakes up and when for a run. Upstairs in his study spying on the two servants "what are those two talking about?" Ciel to himself, next thing his know he show Sebastian and Miyuri kissing. "W-What Sebastian and Miyuri K-Kissing!" Ciel said shockingly. Both or them holding hand showing their love once inside let go by hearing footstep "Sebastian why didn't you tell me you and Miyuri are together?" Ciel questioned class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Ciel promise me something please?" Miyuri ask Ciel, "what is it" Ciel said, "Keep this between you, Sebastian and I please" Miyuri beg, "fine" Ciel said. "Thank you Ciel" Miyuri said thanking Ciel and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walk away, place a hand when she kiss him and blush "What is to you Sebastian?" Ciel ask his butler, "she is my fiancé my lord" Sebastian answer him. Alright I'll be in my study waiting for my tea" Ciel told Sebastian "Yes my lord" said Sebastian. Bring his master tea about to knock Ciel said come in already opens the door looks up and sees Ryuu, Miyuri and his master looking at him. "Well are going to just stand their or pour me my tea?" Ciel ask Sebastian "my apology's my lord" Sebastian apology's while pouring his tea. "Well Ciel I know the Faustian contract is on your left and Sebastian on his right hand" Ciel was stock that Ryuu known class="Apple-converted-space" /span"How did you know about that Ryuu" Ciel ask Ryuu "Hey your not the only one with a demon servant" Ryuu told him"Well Ryuu where is your contract location?" Ciel ask Ryuu. "On my right hand why?" Ryuu questioned Ciel. "I thought only demons have on their hands" Ciel said. "Not all demon have on their hands some have in different places on their bodies" Miyuri answered. "well where is your Miyuri" Ciel and Sebastian ask her. Blushing and looking down from embarrassment. "Are you are to answer Miyuri?" Ciel ask her. "She doesn't want to say it because it too embarrassingspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanfor her" Ryuu told them "Miyuri you can thrust us" Sebastian told her. "I know but.." Miyuri said. "Her contract is on her lower right hip" Ryuu told them "M-Master!?" Miyuri said shocking. "Well you wouldn't said it so I told them" Ryuu said to her. "Yes but that dose not give you the right to said to the whole world. There was a knock on the door, "Come in" Ciel said it was Tanaka "sorry if I interrupt something master but there a phone call from master Ryuu's aunt" Tanaka said. "I'll answer master" Miyuri said while bowing. On the phone "Ok thank you for telling me I'll tell me right away good day ma'am", goes back to Ciel study and knock Ciel told her to come in/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Master Ryuu your aunt inform me that your parents passaway this morning' Miyuri told him,/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I'm glad that they die" Ryuu said happily. Ciel was shook after hearing the Ryuu is glad that his parents passaway. "How are you glad that your parents passaway why are you so happy about that!" Ciel exclaimed to Ryuu. "Because my parents never care about me, only my brother that only person that treat as her own son was Miyuri!" Ryuu also exclaimed, Miyuri could see the pain in his eyes, in her thoughts really felt really bad about Ryuu but she did care for him like he was her own son. "I'm sorry for that drama Ciel" Ryuu apology to him. "It alright Ryuu I know how you feel" Ciel said, Ryuu walks over to Miyuri and hugs her and crying on her chest, "Shh, Ryuu is okay to cry" Miyuri told him in her sweet tone voice. In everyone's mind they are thinking that Miyuri as Perfect for a mother. "Now why don't you to the room and starting packing ok" Miyuri told him Ryuu nodded and walk to the room. "Well master Ciel it was great being your guest but it our time leave England and find a new place to live in Japan thank you" Miyuri told Ciel and bowed. "Why do you have to find a new place in Japan?" Ciel ask Miyuri. "Well since Ryuu parents gave the mansion to his brother we need to find a new one stupid jerk of a older brother" Miyuri said. "Miyuri don't you and Ryuu live here with us in the Phantomhive manner?" Ciel ask Miyuri. "A-Are you Sir Ciel" Miyuri surprise. "Why yes it would be fun to have you and Ryuu stay here with us Everyone in the mansion has a liking to you" Ciel said with a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thank you Ciel-sama" Miyuri said with a bow and walk away to tell Ryuu after telling Ryuu. Ryuu walk in to Ciel study and thank him for letting him and his maid live in his mansion. Both bowing in front him. "Why do the both of you always bow?" Sebastian ask. "It how to respect someone of thing we are Japanese Sebastian" Miyuri told him. "Now that was done let us talk about Miyuri abilities?" Ciel ask everyone. "My abilities why?" Miyuri curious. "Yes because I heard that your are the only strongest female demon" Ciel said, "well Miyuri can see a person's past, present and, future and control people or living thing what ever she want then to do, change into any animals she want, any good with any weapon, but watch out if her eyes are red" Ryuu whisper to Ciel. "what happen if her eyes are red" Ciel whisper back to Ryuu. "She goes vampire and it scary Ciel!" whisper back. "Ryuu your just scared by seeing blood so stop lying" Miyuri told him. "Oh yea she has good hearing and super speed" Ryuu told boringly. Sebastian look at his watch, "I shall prepare dinner master" Sebastian said told his master. "I'll help you" Miyuri said both walk to the kitchen. "So Miyuri is the truth that what Ryuu said to my master?" Sebastian ask, Miyuri sighed. "yes it all truth but that is all of it" Miyuri said/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"" there is more!" Sebastian surprise. "Yes there is you seem surprise I thought tell told you about it" Miyuri said. "Well they did not tell me about it" Sebastian said coldly. "Well I'll tell you, I can see souls, read people thoughts, I can tell if their lying or not." Miyuri said. After finish dinner and cleaning up. Everyone went to sleep expect Miyuri walk outside and out the front gate, While Sebastian was on the roof spying on her he remember why. "Sebastian I want you to spying on Miyuri because Ryuu tells me that she run off and come back smelling like blood and tears".em'Miyuri what are you doing in front of the UnderTaker. /em"So you came that last my dear" said the UnderTaker. "Yes now is it ready" Miyuri ask "yes but from your favorite Shinigami" UnderTaker said with hearts in his eyes. Sebastian sees and a test tube full with something red. Miyuri drink it and walks out of the UnderTaker's shop and notice that some demon is following class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Sebastian I know it you can stop following me." Miyuri told him. "How did I'm not ever going to answer but answer me this Yuri why is you drink the UnderTaker's blood?" Sebastian ask her. "I-I can not tell you would not understand Sebastian" Miyuri told him. "Yuri you can trust me with anything" Sebastian said. "Promise me you will not tell any one or soul please I do not want Ryuu to know" Miyuri cried. "I promise Miyuri" Sebastian promised her, "back in Japan I was running Ryuu a errands I got push in to a alley and bitten by a vampire and made me a vampire that's why Ryuu said watch out if my eyes are red if I see blood splatter on the floor, wall on people I will go psycho and start killing everything in my way I never had someone to stop me from killing!" Miyuri cried and falls to her knee. Sebastian felt bad for his kitten good bitten by a vampire. "Shh Yuri it ok let go back to the mansion". Both got back to the mansion and went to sleep on his mind what will happen tomorrow./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"(A/N: God! Why! Didn't anyone told the I didn't use functions in this story! This story is a mess!)/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Preview of Ch. #3:/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ryuu: "Miyuri you don't smell like blood or tears yesterday…"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"TBC/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3:His Butler & The Lying Truth

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter 5: His ButlerThe Kidnapping/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emRecap: "He… took it Sebastian" Miyuri told him choke on her tears. Sebastian was stocked once again that Miyuri's father took the one thing that they both treasure that kept them close to each others. /em"emS-Sebastian I'm so sorry" Miyuri sobbed told him. /em"emMiyuri do not need to worry we will get it back and that is a promise./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Next morning Miyuri got up and walked to her master's room to check on him, she notice he is not in bed but sees a note saying:/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"If you want to see your prince again come to the pier at midnight and come alone if not he will get killedspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Your truly,span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Legendary demon vampires./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""So this is their way to get me back home kidnapping my master" Miyuri told herself while ripping the note in to pieces. Walks out her master's room bumps in to a tall figures."You should not be out of bed Miyuri you are still wounded" Sebastian told her. "Sebastian they have Ryuu and they are going to kill him" Miyuri said. "Miyuri who has Ryuu?" Sebastian ask her. "My siblings they have him" Miyuri said. "First let's check on your left eye" Sebastian told her. Both walk in to the bathroom to change her bandaged eye while change her bandaged eye, he notice that her left eye that was purple has now change to a deep redstrong(A/N: link end of the chapter)/strong./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well now your left eye is the same color as mine" Sebastian told her. Miyuri was confused when he said her left eyes is the same color of Sebastian. Miyuri got and walks up to the mirror moves her bangs from her left eye and see that her once purple eye became red. "H-How did it happen?!" Miyuri exclaimed. "I'm not really sure about that Miyuri" Sebastian said. "Well being a demon you have to look the part right." Miyuri said. "If you want to keep the left eye hidden just use your hair to cover it." Sebastian said moving Miyuri hand from her bangs, falls perfectly over her left. Miyuri looks in to Sebastian eye those eye that been with her for three thousand years. Leans in close to Miyuri face, Miyuri leans in close to his face and kisses him a warm passions kiss, breaks off the kiss and hugs him. "We will get him back Miyuri" Sebastian told her. "I'm just scared that they might hurt him." Miyuri told him./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I promise you he well be fine." Sebastian said to her. "Ok if he is not alright I will hurt you Sebastian if Ryuu is hurt" Miyuri told him. "That is understandable My Lady" Sebastian said. With Miyuri and Sebastian still in the bathroom. Miyuri walks out the bathroom Mey-Rin see that she walk out of the bathroom then sees Sebastian walking out fixing his coat Mey-Rin so happens to have a nosebleed. Miyuri was walking in the hallways of the Phantomhive mansion, she hears running and panting buts ignores it and then Pluto comes, and jumps on top of her licking her face. "Hahaha Pluto I missed you too" Miyuri told him."Arf Arf" Pluto braked happily to see Miyuri is back. Pluto left outside with Finny./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" In Ciel's studies, "hm it seems like Alois Trancy is having a other costume balls tomorrow night everyone in the mansion is invite" Ciel told him. "Seem intriguing" Sebastian told him. "It it Alois we are talking about here he is so immature" Ciel said. "That is true my lord" Sebastian told him. "Anyway is Ryuu waken it?" Ciel asked Sebastian. "Sir Ryuu seem to but kidnapped late last nigh' Sebastian told him. Ciel was stocked that his best friend more like a brother to him was kidnapped. "W-What who took him, why do they have them?!" Ciel questioning Sebastian./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"" Miyuri siblings took them, I'm not sure why they took Ryuu" Sebastian answered his young master."Those bastard!" Ciel said whiling slamming his fist on his desk. At midnight at the pier Miyuri is there waiting for her siblings with Ryuu all alone. "Are you alone Luna?" Fang ask his younger sister. "Yes I'm alone Fang do you have Ryuu?" Miyuri asked her brother. Brings Ryuu from behind him. "Miyuri!" Ryuu cried and run to Miyuri./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That brat sure loves you" Fang told her. "I took care of him since the day his was born Fang so you are here alone?" Miyuri ask her older brother. "Yes I am Amaris" Fang answer her. "So why does father want me back?" Miyuri ask him. "Father want you to get married to a other demon from a noble family" Fang told her. Miyuri was shocked that her father wants her to married some other demon when she is in love with Sebastian. "H-He can not do this to me I'm in love with some other demon!" Miyuri exclaimed. "I know you are but father dose not trust him around you he thinks that he would get you killed" Fang told her. "Well father is wrong about Sebastian he was there for me when we were younger, father took the necklace that Sebastian gave to me" Miyuri explain to Fang. "You must really care about him Amaris" Fang sounded happy for his little sister./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I do Fang I hope you can find someone that care for you as much as I do big brother" Miyuri said hugging her brother, he hugs her back. "I must got back to the mansion I hope we can see each other again Fang" Miyuri told her brother. "Likewise Amaris likewise" Fang said walk away. Miyuri takes Ryuu back to the manor. Ryuu walks to Ciel studies, "missed me Ciel" Ryuu said with a smirk. "Ryuu! Your back!" Ciel said happily that his brother figures came back. "Of course having a maid like Miyuri I'll be back in a flash." Ryuu said proudly of his maid. A knock on the door, "come in" Ciel said. "Sorry to interpret Ciel but I need you to sign this paper" Miyuri said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What is it Miyuri" Ciel a paper that I need you to sign please Ciel" Miyuri begged him. "Fine I'll do it" Ciel said singing the paper. "Thank you Ciel-Sama" Miyuri said bowing and walks out of the room. Miyuri goes to find Sebastian. "Sebastian I got it! their ours now!' Miyuri said excited. "How did you get the young master to sign it?" Sebastian ask her. "No one can say no to this face" Miyuri said with a puppy face."That is true you are just like a little kitten" Sebastian told her. "I heard that Alois Trancy is having a costumes ball tomorrow" Miyuri told Sebastian. "Yes you know Alois Trancy Miyuri?" Sebastian ask her. "I gave him a necklace to him when he was alone" Miyuri said. "Well tomorrow we get to see him again" Sebastian said. "Yes we will' Jim Macken we will meet again/em' Miyuri said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"

(A/N; this shitty chapter had some many spelling error how did I pass first grade!? )/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongPreview:/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongMiyuri: will we meet again/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongAlois: who is she?!/strong/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"strongMiyuri; oh you don't remember me?/strong/span/p


	4. Chapter 4:His Butler & The Maid's Family

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter 4: His Butler The Maid's Family/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Recap: "emWell why were they calling you Luna or Artemis?" Sebastian ask her,"my mother she would always call my those name because I love the moon, I was born during a full moon" Miyuri answer him."Ah Miyuri how can you live with dose good-looking demons?!" Grell ask her,"my brothers some of them are a living hell, like Chaos and Crimson some of them or quite like Fang, Midnight, Phantom, some crazy over weapons they are Lucifer and Reaper" Miyuri told Grell."If you want know everything about me and my family grab a chair it going to be a very long night gentlemen" Miyuri said to the men./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "My family was like any other family well without 15 siblings, my father king of vampire he was the toughest man to fight with, but he was a soft man when it come to his kids. He as also a sweet, caring, handsome man, I was his and my mother favorite child" Miyuri said. "And about you mother?" Ryuu ask his maid. "My mother was one of the sweetest, caring, kindest, lovable, women that ever live, I have photograph of her in this locket, she gave to me it very special too me" Miyuri said. Show them a picture of her mother she look just like miyuri with the black hair similar eyes, same nose, similar face stature. "She look just like you" Ciel told her. "Just like your father looks like you Ciel" Miyuri told him. "So what happen?" Grell ask. "My mother…she passaway by a sickest that was going around, by the time, she worse by the minutes." Miyuri said with a tear rolling down her cheeks. "Sorry to ask" Grell said. "No it quite alright do not worry about"Miyuri said with a fake smile. "My father use too beat me for just looking like my mother." Miyuri told them./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That is horrible why would he do that to you!?" Ryuu exclaimed to Miyuri. "He is my father I just can't disrespect him plus I train with my father before my mother passaway" Miyuri told him. All of a sudden Miyuri felt a strong present around, 'emNo why here why now?'/em Miyuri ask her self. "Miyuri what wrong?" Ryuu ask her. The sudden Miyuri starting coughing covering her mouth with her hand let go of her mouth seeing blood on her hand was stocked seeing blood on her hands. A dark shadow's appear in the room, red, blue, green, purple eyes stare at Miyuri. "So this were you end up huh? Amaris" a dark figure ask her. "It was not my fault it was Reaper's father." Miyuri told her father. The dark figures step out of the shadow's a tall man with short black hair like Sebastian's but longer with deep red eyes this man is Blade Misaki the king of all demon vampires and father of the legendary 16 demon vampires children./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You are the father of Miyuri?!" Ryuu exclaimed. "Why yes I am why to you ask?" Blade ask Ryuu."You are the one to cause her pain and stuffer?" Ryuu ask him. "NO! I will never cause her stuffer, but pain yes stuffer no" Blade said, "I never seen any of you people before accept one" looks up and see Sebastian with a glare, "so you are the demon that took my Amaris away" said to Sebastian about to attack him but Miyuri stop him."If you land a finger on him I will not hesitant to hurt you father" Miyuri treated her father while wince in pain."How you can you hurt him when your in pain yourself Miyuri!" Ryuu exclaimed. "I'm fine do not worry about me Sebastian can you please take Ryuu somewhere save" Miyuri told him. "Yes Miyuri" Sebastian said to Miyuri. "Oh one more thing Sebastian" Miyuri said to him. "Yes what is it Miyuri?" Sebastian ask her. "Take Ciel with you also if he is here thing will not be pretty" Miyuri told. Grabs Ryuu and Ciel and take them back to the mansion. "Oi Sebastian is Miyuri ok?" Bladroy ask him. "She is doing fine" but, whispers "I hope" Sebastian said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I hope she is alright the manor is lonely without plus Pluto misses her" Finny told him. "Whooo" Pluto hollowed because of loneliness."Miyuri will be yes she will she is one strong lady" Mey-Rin class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIn the hospital room all can you hear is wall breaking, people yelling. "So Amaris you gonna stronger" Blade told her. "I am you daughter you're the one who train me father" Miyuri said to her father. Back in the the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian was remembering when Miyuri and him were class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" strongem"Flashback' "Hahaha Sebastian stop playing with the cat and playing with me!?" younger Miyuri said. "I can not help myself when it come to cats" younger Sebastian said, everyday of their younger lives they would play outside with each other, made promises that will never meant to be broken. "Sebastian promise me that if I die or killed would you kill that person to avenge my death?"Miyuri ask him. "I promise I would" Sebastian promised. "To make us official Miyuri here" hands her a necklace it had three beautiful color rhinestones purple one the left to represent Miyuri, the black on the right represent Sebastian and the red to represent them both in the form of a heart for her and a form of the yin-yang sign for him. "Oh Sebastian it beautiful I love it" Miyuri to him "I'm glad you like it a special necklace it tell me that if you need help, or your fine, everyspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanemotions that you have them me if you need me" Sebastian told her. "Ok I want to know about the rhinestones?" Miyuri said. They glow in three meaning if the purple on glow it means that you are in danger, or your in pain, and many other things on my necklace and same with your for myself' Sebastian explain./em/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Back to reality Sebastian holds on to his necklace hoping Miyuri is okay. In the hospital Miyuri is still fight and Undertaker, Grell, and Claude fighting her siblings mostly Chaos and Crimson are the ones getting hurt the most and Miyuri smirk in her mind that her brothers. The fight between Miyuri her father is going vital fight Miyuri receive more wound four fatal ones on her left, one on her right, and the same wound that Reaper stab her go worse by her father stabbing her again and a cut on her left eye. Blade and Miyuri were neck to neck Miyuri dodging her father attacks and hitting her father mange to cut him on his cheek. The fight was so insane they had to deported the battle. Undertaker and Grell helped Miyuri up. "She put up a good fight we should take back to the Phantomhive mansion before she gets worse" Claude said. They nodded their head. Walking to the Phantomhive mansion Miyuri was in the middle of Undertaker and Grell walking to the front of the mansion knocking on the front door. Sebastian opens the open and stocked that his kitten was badly. Finny,Bladroy, Mey-Rin, Ciel and Ryuu come and sees Sebastian at the door./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "She is in pretty bad shape but I think she can't walk very well" Grell told him. Miyuri get up from Undertaker's and Grell's grasp. "I'm fine I can walk fine" Miyuri said started walk but fells but Sebastian caught her. "You are not fine you need to treat your wounds before they get much worse" Sebastian told carryingspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanher bridal style up stairs to treat her wounds. "Thank you for bringing Miyuri back" Ryuu said whiling bowing. "You are welcome sir" Both said to the young prince left the mansion. All they can hear is Miyuri screaming in pain by one of the wounds she got in her arm her father shot a bullet in her left arm. The servant felt bad for the pain Miyuri is in right now. "Oh poor Miyuri in the pain she in right now" Finny said."Yea I'm surprise she survive that?" Bladroy ask. "I would how long she would be in bed?" Mey-Rin./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"After fixing her wounds on her arm, leg and her stomach Sebastian is now working on her left but Miyuri was looking down at her feet. "Now what wrong Yuri?" Sebastian ask her but she did not replied. "Alright if you are no going to answer me I guess I have to use force" Sebastian her while taking of his jacket and gloves. "Fine I'll tell you then, my father" Miyuri said looking up at her red eyes with her good eyes "Oh what is that your father did to you?" Sebastian said while fix her left eyes. "He… take it Sebastian" Miyuri told him choke on her tears. Sebastian was stocked once again that Miyuri's father took the one thing that they both treasure that kept them close to each others. "S-Sebastian I'm so so sorry" Miyuri sobbed told him. "Miyuri do not need to worry we will get it back and that is a promise./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The end of chapter 4/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strong(A/N: To be Completely honest This chapter was pretty crappy if you tell me, but, I don't care. )/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongPreview: Miyuri wake to check on Ryuu see that he is not there but a note:/strong/spanspan class="s2"If you want to see your prince again come to the pier at midnight and come alonespan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"Your's,Truly/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanLengendy Demons Vampries./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongMiyuri:They kidnap Ryuu to get me back home/strong/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5:His Butler & The Kidnapping

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter 5: His ButlerThe Kidnapping/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emRecap: "He… took it Sebastian" Miyuri told him choke on her tears. Sebastian was stocked once again that Miyuri's father took the one thing that they both treasure that kept them close to each others. /em"emS-Sebastian I'm so sorry" Miyuri sobbed told him. /em"emMiyuri do not need to worry we will get it back and that is a promise./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Next morning Miyuri got up and walked to her master's room to check on him, she notice he is not in bed but sees a note saying:/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"If you want to see your prince again come to the pier at midnight and come alone if not he will get killedspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Your truly,span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Legendary demon vampires./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""So this is their way to get me back home kidnapping my master" Miyuri told herself while ripping the note in to pieces. Walks out her master's room bumps in to a tall figures."You should not be out of bed Miyuri you are still wounded" Sebastian told her. "Sebastian they have Ryuu and they are going to kill him" Miyuri said. "Miyuri who has Ryuu?" Sebastian ask her. "My siblings they have him" Miyuri said. "First let's check on your left eye" Sebastian told her. Both walk in to the bathroom to change her bandaged eye while change her bandaged eye, he notice that her left eye that was purple has now change to a deep redstrong(A/N: link end of the chapter)/strong./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well now your left eye is the same color as mine" Sebastian told her. Miyuri was confused when he said her left eyes is the same color of Sebastian. Miyuri got and walks up to the mirror moves her bangs from her left eye and see that her once purple eye became red. "H-How did it happen?!" Miyuri exclaimed. "I'm not really sure about that Miyuri" Sebastian said. "Well being a demon you have to look the part right." Miyuri said. "If you want to keep the left eye hidden just use your hair to cover it." Sebastian said moving Miyuri hand from her bangs, falls perfectly over her left. Miyuri looks in to Sebastian eye those eye that been with her for three thousand years. Leans in close to Miyuri face, Miyuri leans in close to his face and kisses him a warm passions kiss, breaks off the kiss and hugs him. "We will get him back Miyuri" Sebastian told her. "I'm just scared that they might hurt him." Miyuri told him./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I promise you he well be fine." Sebastian said to her. "Ok if he is not alright I will hurt you Sebastian if Ryuu is hurt" Miyuri told him. "That is understandable My Lady" Sebastian said. With Miyuri and Sebastian still in the bathroom. Miyuri walks out the bathroom Mey-Rin see that she walk out of the bathroom then sees Sebastian walking out fixing his coat Mey-Rin so happens to have a nosebleed. Miyuri was walking in the hallways of the Phantomhive mansion, she hears running and panting buts ignores it and then Pluto comes, and jumps on top of her licking her face. "Hahaha Pluto I missed you too" Miyuri told him."Arf Arf" Pluto braked happily to see Miyuri is back. Pluto left outside with Finny./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" In Ciel's studies, "hm it seems like Alois Trancy is having a other costume balls tomorrow night everyone in the mansion is invite" Ciel told him. "Seem intriguing" Sebastian told him. "It it Alois we are talking about here he is so immature" Ciel said. "That is true my lord" Sebastian told him. "Anyway is Ryuu waken it?" Ciel asked Sebastian. "Sir Ryuu seem to but kidnapped late last nigh' Sebastian told him. Ciel was stocked that his best friend more like a brother to him was kidnapped. "W-What who took him, why do they have them?!" Ciel questioning Sebastian./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"" Miyuri siblings took them, I'm not sure why they took Ryuu" Sebastian answered his young master."Those bastard!" Ciel said whiling slamming his fist on his desk. At midnight at the pier Miyuri is there waiting for her siblings with Ryuu all alone. "Are you alone Luna?" Chaos ask his younger sister. "Yes I'm alone Chaos do you have Ryuu?" Miyuri asked her brother. Brings Ryuu from behind him. "Miyuri!" Ryuu cried and run to Miyuri./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That brat sure loves you" Chaos told her. "I took care of him since the day his was born Chaos so you are here alone?" Miyuri ask her older brother. "Yes I am Amaris" Chaos answer her. "So why does father want me back?" Miyuri ask him. "Father want you to get married to a other demon from a noble family" Chaos told her. Miyuri was shocked that her father wants her to married some other demon when she is in love with Sebastian. "H-He can not do this to me I'm in love with some other demon!" Miyuri exclaimed. "I know you are but father dose not trust him around you he thinks that he would get you killed" Chaos told her. "Well father is wrong about Sebastian he was there for me when we were younger, father took the necklace that Sebastian gave to me" Miyuri explain to Chaos. "You must really care about him Amaris" Chaos sounded happy for his little sister./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I do Chaos I hope you can find someone that care for you as much as I do big brother" Miyuri said hugging her brother, he hugs her back. "I must got back to the mansion I hope we can see each other again Chaos" Miyuri told her brother. "Likewise Amaris likewise" Chaos said walk away. Miyuri takes Ryuu back to the manor. Ryuu walks to Ciel studies, "missed me Ciel" Ryuu said with a smirk. "Ryuu! Your back!" Ciel said happily that his brother figures came back. "Of course having a maid like Miyuri I'll be back in a flash." Ryuu said proudly of his maid. A knock on the door, "come in" Ciel said. "Sorry to interpret Ciel but I need you to sign this paper" Miyuri said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What is it Miyuri" Ciel a paper that I need you to sign please Ciel" Miyuri begged him. "Fine I'll do it" Ciel said singing the paper. "Thank you Ciel-Sama" Miyuri said bowing and walks out of the room. Miyuri goes to find Sebastian. "Sebastian I got it! their ours now!' Miyuri said excited. "How did you get the young master to sign it?" Sebastian ask her. "No one can say no to this face" Miyuri said with a puppy face."That is true you are just like a little kitten" Sebastian told her. "I heard that Alois Trancy is having a costumes ball tomorrow" Miyuri told Sebastian. "Yes you know Alois Trancy Miyuri?" Sebastian ask her. "I gave him a necklace to him when he was alone" Miyuri said. "Well tomorrow we get to see him again" Sebastian said. "Yes we willem' Jim Macken we will meet again/em' Miyuri said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"(A/N; this shitty chapter had some many spelling error how did I pass first grade!? )/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongPreview:/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongMiyuri: will we meet again/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongAlois: who is she?!/strong/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"strongMiyuri; oh you don't remember me?/strong/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6:His Butler & The Costume Ball

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter 6: Costume Ball/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Sebastian and Miyuri wanted to awake their master. "Good morning Master" they both said to their master in different room. "Morning Sebastian" Ciel greeting him. "Good morning Miyuri!" Ryuu said with excitement. Both Sebastian and Miyuri did their daily routine for their master. Miyuri was in her sewing Ryuu costume. Miyuri was surprised that no-one notice her bangs covering her left eye, the mansion was normal. A knock on her door, "come in" Miyuri said it was Ryuu. "Master what can I help you with?" Miyuri asked. "Is my costume finish?" Ryuu ask."Yes it is I just finish" Miyuri said holding it up. "It is amazing I know you would make it perfect you always do" Ryuu told her. "Well what kind of maid would I've be" Miyuri told him. "I see you and Sebastian spend too much time with each other" Ryuu said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You are quite right Ryuu-sama" Miyuri said. Everyone got everything on to the carriage the three servants in front riding the horse. Ciel and Ryuu got in s seats facing Sebastian and Miyuri. "So Miyuri are you going to wear a costume?!" Ryuu asked her. "Master you know how I feel about costume" Miyuri told him. "Yes I know but Miyuri I known you since I was a infant so you should wear one" Ryuu said. "Yes that is true but I do not know what wear?" Miyuri said. "No need to worry Mey-Rin and I made one for you" Ryuu said proudly. Miyuri sighed, em'Why Me'/em, "also Miyuri you and Sebastian would be matching" Ryuu said. "Well that is something I want to see' Ciel said and Ryuu agreeing with him. They reached the Trancy's mansion, Finny, Mey-Rin and Bladroy went around to the back. Sebastian was about to knock the but Claude already open the door, "come in" Claude said "the Earl is away in business you can wait with the others" also said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Others can my maid and butler and friend come also?" Ciel ask."Of course I'll show you to the others" Claude said and take them to the others. "CIEL!" Lady Elizabeth exclaimed. "Elizabeth!?" Ciel said surprisingly. "Ciel it Lizzy" Elizabeth said looks over and sees Ryuu and Miyuri, "Um Ciel who are they?" She asked. "This is my very good friend Ryuu Akihiko and Miyuri Inoue" Ciel said, they bowed to Lady Elizabeth, "anata ni redi-Elizabesu ni ai de ko'na ni ureshi(1)" both said to her. "Ah you guys are Japanese look Rao-Mau" Lao said with her on his lap. "CCIIEELL!" Prince Soma said running thought the door sobbing on him. "Prince Soma please clam down" his butler Agni told him. "Well Miyuri you are on cute lady" Lady Elizabeth said. "Arigato Elizabeth-sama" said Miyuri whiling bowing./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You can call me Lizzy!"She said "but you would be much cuter without you bangs covering your left eye", move closer to Miyuri to move her bangs, Sebastian stop her by telling her that she looks better with her eye covered. Miyuri blush by hearing that. "Um who is this lady and little boy?" Prince Soma asked. "Baka who are you calling little boy?! I'm the prince of Japan Ryuu Akihiko" Ryuu exclaimed. "Your parents let you come here alone?" Elizabeth asked. "No I came here with my maid Miyuri" Ryuu said. "Ah that is sad I thought she was Ciel's Maid so I can take to work for me" Lau said. "Lau I highly doubt that Miyuri would work with you" Ciel said. "I agree with Ciel she is too beautiful to work with you but she is perfect for us right Angi?" Prince Soma ask his butler. "Yes prince Soma" Angi said. They all started argue about which is a better place for Miyuri. A knock on the door Hannah comes in and sees Miyuri, Sebastian stay behind and look at her, "Miyuri is everything alright?" Sebastian ask./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I"m alright, arigato for caring about me Sebastian" Miyuri said giving him a peck on the cheek. They left the room and got in to their costume, Miyuri looks at herself in the mirror. She is dressed in a black masquerade with a black, purple mask. Sebastian is dressed in a black, red masquerade suit with a black, red mask. Done changing they walked out (A/N:everyone is wearing the same costume from the show). Ryuu is dressed as a American deactivate. "Ciel your costume is great" Ryuu told him. "Thank you Ryuu I like your's too" Ciel said. "Arigato Ciel Miyuri sewed it for me" Ryuu said. "I want to know what Miyuri is wearing she is just a beautiful women Ryuu you are lucky to have a women like her!" Prince Soma exclaimed, Lau nodded to agree with him. "So do I!" Elizabeth said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Oi, look over at those two people wearing black and wearing masks!" Bladroy said to them. The men were blushed, drooled by looking at the women. "Bloody hell aren't he a lucky guy yo get a women like that" he also said. They walk over to them. The women walkup to Ryuu and bonks him on his head. "Ryuu I've told you many time that I do not do costume!" The women scolding him like a mother. "But Miyuri you look beautiful in the costume I'm right right guys?" "Yes she dose" they all agree. They dance, eat, drink, and talked when one of "Alois maid" spilled whine on Ciel's and Ryuu's coat. Looks up both blush seeing "her" beautiful sky blue eyes. "Oh I'm so clumsy I'm so sorry I'll clean it right up please follow me" the maid said. They followed her, walks in a dark room where she is cleaning their coats and "finishes" the coat. "There all done" hands their coats. "This is not clean!" Both exclaimed. "Oh I know that i just want you two in here"licks both Ciel'sRyuu's ears. Runs away from them they follow her to the outside forest. "Give it up" Ryuu said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It over Alois Trancy" Ciel said. "You two are too smart i known you two would find out" Alois said pulling off his wig and Claude comes out of the shadow "what do you want Alois!" Ciel said. "Oh that is simple I want you Ciel Phantomhive and you Ryuu Akihiko" he said."To bad Alois Trancy if thats your real name" a shadow said. "They are already taken" a other shadow said, both come out of the shadow. "You two were at the party why are you out here?" Alois said. They ripped their costumes reviles Miyuri and Sebastian. "Sebastian Michaelis and Miyuri Inoue" Claude said. "Wait Claude, Who is she?"Alois asked his butler. "Oh, you do not remember me...Alois Trancy or should I call you Jim McKean" Miyuri said. "H-how did you?!" He asked. "Well I was the one who gave you that necklace" she told him."That is rubbish a women named Amaris Misaki gave me this a told me that I would never be alone" Alois explain to her her and falls to his knees. Miyuri looks at Ryuu and he nodded. "Alois Trancy you are looking at her" takes off her mask and see her face to Alois and smiles. "Amaris is that y-" before he can finish Hannah come and grabs him away./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Tsk Hannah you bitch" Miyuri told her. "I can not let you take him away Hannah said runs at her. Claude made Alois back to him to hid old self and ordered Claude and the triplets to attack Sebastian. "Mun'au-eikuamarisu no Pawa Awake Amaris!" Ryuu said. Miyuri eyes change to her demon color, Hannah was about to punch her but Miyuri stoped it with one hand. "Now that I'm fully awake it time to kill you" Miyuri Miyuri said to her. "She is better than Hannah, you and the triplets combine Claude!" Alois said with excitedly, "I have to have her Claude get her!" He ordered him. "Yes your Highness" Claude said about to run to get Miyuri but stopped by Sebastian, "lay a hand on her you will pay" Sebastian said. Miyuri grabbed Ciel and Ryuu runs to to mansion and notices everyone is still under control, takes out a violin and starts playing the undo song everyone started acting like their normal self./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What happen what did we miss?" Finny said."Oh one hell of show but you would not like it" Miyuri said. The all whine. they all went back home. "Miyuri Inoue I will have you someday" Alois is to himself/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongChapter 7: The picture:/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongMiyuri: Master what are you doing/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongRyuu: Oh I'm not doing anything haha/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"(A/N: This story is not going to follow the OG Plot, If your asking why not?! CUZ Bitch It's my story and I can do whatever the fuck I want to it. And If my story doesn't want to follow the OG story it don't go to, where the fun in that. Ok enough of the rant. Good Night or Good Day where you readers are in the world)span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p 


End file.
